


You've got a friend in me

by leighlou247



Series: Peter Quill's Earth Adventures [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: Other, please yall, this is not romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighlou247/pseuds/leighlou247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Quill knew Coulson when Quill was little because SHIELD wanted to watch over him as he grew up, knowing he had an alien father and questioning weather to put Quill on the List.</p><p>Idea from tumblr blog @starlord-of-terra</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got a friend in me

-Peter's POV-  
The tall man in the tuxedo leaned over me, a kind smile on his face. "Hey, buddy. My name is Phil. What's your name?"  
"Peter," I replied.  
"While your Grampa is visiting your mom, I'm going to stay here and keep you company. I'm an old friend of your mom's."  
I shrugged. Any friend of my mom's was a friend of me. "Okay!"  
I ran into my room, picking up my Captain America action figure. Phil leaned in my doorway and smiled. "You like Captain America?" Phil asked, nodding at my toy.  
"Yeah," I said, feeling slightly awkward.  
"I do too!" Phil exclaimed, walking over to my bookshelf, which was full of Captain America Memorabilia and comics. He picked up one of the comics and started thumbing through it.  
"You should see all the Captain America stuff I have at my house."  
Suddenly I had a greater interest in Phil.

-Coulson's POV-  
Fury had put me on this assignment, telling me that this adorable, innocent eight year old kid might be List-worthy. He wasn't presenting any obvious abilities, in fact, he seemed like a quiet, boring kid. He liked to read Captain America comics, listen to his music, and watch tv. He sometimes got into fights at his school, and often times he lost.  
"You should see the other guy," Peter often said with an unenthusiastic smirk.  
"I'm sure you got him good," I always replied, patching him up with a wet washcloth or an ice pack.  
There was one occasion where Peter came home from school, ecstatic. He had his headphones on, listening to the same "Awesome mix tape, #1," and dancing about the room.  
"What's up with you?" I asked, happy to see Peter happy.  
"I actually fought back today!" Peter said, pumping his fist in the air. "It was crazy! I just punched him and he was OUT!"  
My happy face fell. "Like, how hard?"  
He wiped his forehead. "It took all my strength, but I did it," he said in a cute, twangy voice.  
"Hmm," Coulson simply said.

"EVALUATION: Peter Quill  
AGE: 8  
SIZE: 4'2"  
WEIGHT: 80  
EYE COLOR: Blue  
HAIR COLOR: Blonde  
LIST WORTHY?: No  
EVALUATION: Peter has shown no supernatural abilities whatsoever for a child of his age and size. Peter may be a little depressed, but that's not our problem. 

Signed: Phil Coulson"

-a few days after Peter goes missing Coulson's POV-

"Coulson, Director Fury needs you in his office," Agent Hill said as she passed by me.  
"Oh I'm in trouble," I teased, "I must have forgotten to change the coffee filter earlier."  
"Coulson, you never change the filter."  
"Right," I finished before entering Fury's office. "You needed me, sir?" I asked, hands clasped behind my back.  
"Yeah, you know that boy you watched over for a while, Peter Quill?"  
"Yes sir."  
"According to reports, he went missing a week ago. By aliens."  
"Sir?"  
"You heard me. Multiple people reported that they saw a bright light, who they later identified as Peter getting picked up by the light, and a large spaceship whisking him away."  
I paused for a moment, taking it all in. "Kidnapped. By aliens. Sir, even in our field, that's strange."  
"You should have seen the look on MY face," he said. "Now, I told you that Quill's father had been unidentified in any of our systems."  
"No, sir, it wasn't in your report."  
"Well, it is now. We have reason to believe that Mr. Quill isn't from Earth."  
"Is Mrs. Quill human?"  
"Yeah, as far as I know," Fury grumbled, "but considering she died the same day mini-Quill went missing, we can't get too much out of her."  
"The doctors say anything?"  
"They have no clue how she died!" He shouted out of frustration. I was used to it by now. "THEY said they THINK it was cancer, but they aren't sure!"  
"Hmm... What do you want me to do, sir?" I asked.  
"Just keep an eye out for him, just in case all those hospital people are crazy and mini-Quill just ran away."  
"I'll look into it, sir," I said, swiveling on my heels and walking out. I didn't hear about Quill for another 28 years.

-28 years later-  
May knocked on the door to my office, coming in without waiting for me to to tell her to come in.  
"Yes?" I sighed.  
"Fitz just reported that there was a small earthquake of some sort in Texas. Like a ship landing."  
I tilted my head in consideration. "Huh. Sounds interesting. Let's take a Quinjet, check it out."  
"Who all do you want to come?"  
"FitzSimmons and ourselves. That's all."  
"Okay."  
After about an hour, we landed in the deserts and plains of Texas, right next to a strange ship. We got out and a young man came out and stretched. He squinted at me. "Phil?" He asked in a confused tone.  
"Uh, hi. Who are you?" Coulson asked, although he had a list of possible people.  
"Peter Quill! You don't remember me?" He came down the steps, not attempting to be graceful about it. I made a signal for the others to lower their weapons.  
"It's okay guys; he's good. Seems like you did get kidnapped by aliens, Peter. Did you win that fight too?"  
"God, Coulson, you have NO idea... Who are they?" He suddenly asked, nodding to May and FitzSimmons.  
"My team. Peter, I have some explaining to do. Wanna come with us so we can debrief ya?"  
"DUDE, you're a secret agent? Whaaat? That's cool. Sure I'll come play spy with y'all." He followed us onto the Quinjet. The aircraft went up and we started catching up.


End file.
